


Wake me up when oral defense of thesis ends

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *是妹妹x3*大概是他们搞在一起以后你哥很发愁，纽妹开始enjoy的烂梗故事，我就是想写一些片段smut而已*请叫我同人圈沈玉琳AKA烂梗大王





	1. Chapter 1

1

虽然明知道妹妹已经成年了，但头一次看到她喝成这样酩酊大醉忒修斯还是很火大。他强压着火气送走了纽特的两个同学——奎妮和雅各布，也醉得东倒西歪；那女孩的姐姐还很不满意地瞪了纽特几眼。然后他把纽特横抱起来去停车场，她在外面倒还算是挺乖，埋头掉眼泪一言不发。忒修斯很心疼，试着问了她几句，但她喝成这样当然什么话也说不清楚。

纽特靠在副驾驶上还是一副很委屈很难受的样子，总伸手去扒拉哥哥的左手。忒修斯怕她乱碰不安全，就握着她的手放在自己腿上，好让自己专心开车。纽特红着脸靠他的肩膀，停车时忒修斯想挣开她，她却还把哥哥握得紧紧的，十指缠着他不放。忒修斯好话歹话说尽，她才瘪着嘴张开双手：“你不抱我了，忒修斯，你是不是不爱我了。”

他感觉甜蜜又有点苦恼。喝醉的纽特和平时的纽特实在是大相径庭。八岁的年龄差意味着他们错过了彼此的青春期，在纽特大部分的童年印象中哥哥都是那个放假的时候才回来，一回来就代替父母管教她的讨厌鬼。她念大学以后，本以为好不容易过上了自由自在的生活，哥哥又强迫她每周都跟自己见面，对她监督得比爸妈还无微不至。她的大学生宿舍环境当然称不上很好，而且忒修斯自己也是在霍格沃茨待过的人，他当然知道一群荷尔蒙旺盛的年轻人每个周末都在男女混住的宿舍楼里搞什么消遣。他邀请妹妹每个周末来自己的公寓住，好吧，对她来说，她显然理解成了要求，而且兄长多年的积威让她无法反抗。

也许像一切自然规律一样，压抑过度后反弹也会更高。忒修斯难得同意了一次她跟朋友去酒吧玩，她就喝成这幅德行。

“到底在难过什么？”他拿毛巾给缩在沙发上的妹妹擦脸说：“瞧瞧你，哭成小花猫了。”

“我喜欢……了一个人。”纽特抽抽搭搭地说。

“他不喜欢你？”忒修斯问。

纽特又挤出了几滴眼泪，摇摇头。

“那是他的损失。”忒修斯柔声说，“没有人值得你这样伤害自己，现在我抱你到床上去睡，明早起来你就把他忘掉。”

 纽特还是摇头。

“你告诉我他的名字，我去打断那瞎了眼走了狗屎运的混小子的腿。”

他看上去是真的会这么做。

“忒修斯……”纽特小声说。

“我在这儿呢。”

“我好冷，你抱抱我好不好？”

噢，要是早知道妹妹喝多了会这样多愁善感，并且变回小时候缠着他的可爱模样，说不定忒修斯平时会常劝她喝上几杯。他也坐到沙发上，把纽特拥到怀里，脸颊贴着她的脸颊摇晃着，并轻轻抚摸她的背。

他感觉到颧骨上湿湿的，妹妹还在掉眼泪。他侧着头想分开这个拥抱，纽特也是。他们的头发、耳朵和鼻子互相摩擦着，脑袋错开的方式不对，她的嘴唇吻了上来。

忒修斯反应急速地往后一撤。他近距离看到纽特的表情，满脸潮红，瞧着并不清醒。她也许是控制不住自己，或者是把他当做了什么别的人。想到如果今夜安慰醉酒后空虚脆弱的纽特的不是他，而是她学校里或酒吧中遇到的别人，他就一阵火大并且庆幸。

“抱抱我，忒修斯。”她不满地呢喃着。忒修斯惊恐地看到纽特已经解开了自己的衬衣纽扣，她苍白瘦弱的身子胸脯和肚子露出来了，还有她浅蓝色朴素可爱的胸罩。

“你喝多了，纽特，你是衣服扣得太紧吗？还是你有什么别的不舒服的地方？”他抬手去扯衣襟挡住她，一边摸她的额头。纽特全身都在出汗，两颊和耳朵红得不正常，甚至连脖子都烧红一片。该死，难道是她被人在饮料中下了是东西？

“我没有不舒服，我想要你……抱我，忒修斯！”

她变本加厉地扑上来，胸前春光展露一片。她开始扯忒修斯的衬衫扣子了，就一个喝多的人来说手指还真是灵活。忒修斯又要阻止她又不想冒犯地看到她，一时间手忙脚乱，而纽特已经从裤腰中扯出了他的衣角，并且像发现新大陆一样扑向哥哥的裤子。

“纽特——你——别！”

他不是阻止不了，只是不想弄疼她，但喝醉酒后的纽特力气大得吓人，动作也迅捷得宛如一只母兽。她三下两下甚至真地解开了忒修斯的皮带扣，他招架着，纽特已经把温热的手心隔着两层裤子盖上了他的阴茎。

“你发什么疯！我是你哥哥！”忒修斯真的生气了，掰着纽特的肩头把她推开。但她已经飞快地脱掉了自己上半身的衣物，一对白生生、粉嫩嫩的乳房从胸罩中跳出来，忒修斯就看了那么一眼几乎都要有了反应。而纽特趁他有点分神，整个人更是扑上去，挂着忒修斯的脖子把胸脯蹭到他身上，一部分皮肉在他被解开三颗纽扣的衬衫里，摩擦他的胸肌。她的手还在下面完全不得其法又粗鲁地摸他的阴茎。

“够了！”

忒修斯猛地站起来，三十岁的人了，竟然被自己喝醉酒的妹妹弄得如此狼狈。他用力把纽特一推，她从沙发上被推下去，手肘撞在地板上，小腿在茶几上也很响地磕了一声。他喘着粗气瞪她，现在纽特只有腰上还聊胜于无地穿着裙子而已，因为摔得很不雅，双腿张开还露出了白色内裤包裹的私处。

纽特怔怔地看着他，可能是摔疼了，两眼中又慢慢蓄上眼泪。忒修斯拿起沙发上的毯子砸在她身上，然后头也不回地进了自己房间。

忒修斯太过生气，也许是因为情绪激动，当然更有可能是因为空窗太久了，血液竟不由自主地涌向了下半身。他在自己房间的浴室里烦躁地洗了一把冷水脸，又暗自后悔对纽特太过粗鲁。毕竟她现在烂醉如泥，很可能根本就是把他当成了那个幸运的、瞎了眼的、很快就要被打断腿的混小子。

他换了T恤和睡裤回到客厅去，纽特裹着毯子坐在地毯上，耸起的双肩哭得一抽一抽的。忒修斯又心软又自责，过去蹲下来抱住妹妹亲了亲她的头发。

“别哭了，都是我不好。”他柔声说，“你累了，先睡一觉起来再说好么？”

纽特把脸埋在他的颈窝里，哭得更大声了，忒修斯都不知道自己的妹妹成年后还是个小哭包。

“我……我要……我要跟哥哥一起睡……”她抽噎着说。忒修斯想起了小时候她在家里养田鼠、野鸭子和黄鼠狼，被妈妈狠狠揍了一顿以后哭着往自己房间跑的往事，无奈地笑出了声。

“好，你要怎样都行。”他一边哄着纽特，一边把裹在毯子里的她打横抱起来。她缩在哥哥怀里乖得像一个小天使，哭过的脸颊红扑扑的，湿润的皮肤上每一粒雀斑都闪闪发亮。他曾经哄她说雀斑是星星落在脸上的印子，现在在他卧室里橙黄的灯光映照下，三十岁的忒修斯几乎都相信了这个骗孩子的谎话。

 

这一晚忒修斯睡得可真够糟糕。他很不习惯身边躺着个大活人，何况她一点也不安分，在他的被子外面拱来拱去的，一会儿蹭他一会儿把一条腿压在他身上。他不得不把纽特连她身上的毯子卷一起拉进自己的被窝才消停。他的手隔着粗糙的沙发毯搭在她的腰上，她的臀部就撅起来蹭他的下身。就算忒修斯已经有充分的人生经验，不会轻易被撩到欲火中烧，但这样抱着她还是十分甜蜜的折磨。

他好不容易睡过去几次，都被十分不得体的梦境弄醒。他梦到纽特高中时欺负她的男孩子们，他们明明就是想得到纽特的好感和注意，却故意捉弄她，嘲笑她的雀斑和细长的四肢，在她路过时吹口哨和拨她的头发。但在忒修斯的梦境中，拨弄她的头发成了两人亲密无间的调情手段。他用吻和舌尖数纽特的雀斑，一边数她一边咯咯笑。数到她后勃颈上时，他的手已经罩在了那对柔软的胸脯上——昨天他亲眼所见，幻想有了很明确的素材——这让她喘息起来，臀部蹭着他勃起的阴茎……

忒修斯惊醒了，他上身穿的T恤被揉得很皱，下身松垮的睡裤被拉到膝盖。他硬得像石头一样，而让他阴茎涨到发疼的那个人，他的亲妹妹，他一些不可告人的青春期隐秘梦境的主角，正埋头在他的腿间，笨拙地吮吸他的龟头。

他几乎是揪着纽特的头发（她呼痛，他就换成了肩膀）把全身赤裸的女孩拽上来。她使劲乱动，他不得不压住她，这也就意味着他的大腿卡在她的腿间，自己硬邦邦的东西顶着她腿心发热潮湿的地方。

“你疯了，”他哑着嗓子说，有些希冀纽特这是酒还没醒，“睁开眼睛看看我是谁好吗？！”

“忒修斯，你是忒修斯。”她哀求地攀着哥哥的肩膀说：“你不喜欢我吗？你不想跟我做吗？你都允许我跟你一起睡了……我醒的时候，你就已经好硬，你顶得我一晚上都睡不踏实……”

他不能允许纽特的嘴里再吐出这样淫荡下流的、背德的话。他掐着纽特的腰，她那处已经湿润的穴口被他的头部撑开，那吐着透明粘液的顶端仿佛有自我意识般陷进去小半截。他目不转睛地看着身下的女孩，额头上的青筋都绽了出来，表情几乎有些狰狞，就像是马上要把她生吞活剥入腹。

他需要一个理由阻止自己这么做，而唯一的理由也就是两人之间的血缘而已。接下来纽特气喘吁吁的一句话彻底扯断了捆住这个理由的悬丝，她说：“不会有人知道的，就我和你……这是一个秘密……”

下一秒她仰头用力抵住枕头，露出了痛苦的表情。忒修斯狠狠地贯穿了她，粗大的阴茎进入她，然后就让欲望和本能理所当然地接管了一切。他实在是一晚上都没睡好，发狠地干了一阵，直到纽特的呻吟都变了一个更高的调子才停下。他也喘得很厉害，整个身子发红，汗水顺着他的鬓发滴到妹妹雪白的胸乳上来。

这事儿发生以后，纽特就无法控制接下来的发展了。她只能无力地挂着哥哥的脖子，任他索求和顶弄。最后的最后他准备抽出来的，但她猝不及防地高潮了，收缩痉挛的阴道紧紧夹住他，明明已经三十岁的、花丛老手的忒修斯竟然就这么射在了妹妹初次承欢的肉壶深处。

结束后忒修斯还趴在纽特身上，懊悔和莫名的巨大喜悦重新攫住他。他一边哄她让她别哭，一边握着她的下巴吻了她，一下又一下，从浅尝辄止到唇舌纠缠，直到纽特又要发出那种喘不过气的过于淫荡的呻吟声。

他拿被子盖住纽特，去卫生间放好水后才回到卧室面对她，把她抱起来一起坐进浴缸里清洗。她低着头在哥哥的教导下把手指伸进自己，呻吟和颤栗让他收紧了环抱住她的手臂，做着那件梦中做过无数次的事——吻她雪白的脖子，和脊背上的每一粒雀斑。

既然有了第一次，再一次就有点破罐子破摔的味道。他们从浴缸里做到洗手台上，纽特被压在镜面前，忒修斯从背后进去，他们两人过于相似的脸氤氲在镜子里蒸腾的雾气中。最后他们又滚到床上，直到实在肚子饿得咕咕叫才起来。而且这已经是下午了，忒修斯得开车送纽特回城区那一头她的大学里，不然她会错过预习时间和星期一的早课。

 

在路上忒修斯停在一家药店门口，买了事后避孕药一言不发地递给纽特。他们穿戴整齐出门后几乎就没有说过话和眼神交流。纽特低着头吃完药喝了水，忒修斯一边开车一边看了她一眼，她的发丝又挡住眼神。他叹了一口气，左手抓过纽特纤细的手掌，拉到自己大腿上，十指扣住她。

“你不要想多了。”纽特低着头说出本应是作为年长者的他说的台词：“我最近论文压力太大了……我们之间什么都不会改变，对吧？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————

邓布利多：？？？我布置的作业有那么难么


	2. Chapter 2

2  
    也不知道是不是上天的安排，下一个周五时忒修斯正好要加班。他翻着卷宗预估进度时竟松了一口气，然后编辑一条短信给纽特说“我今天要加班到很晚”。

    他想了想，又觉得这太像是一个拒绝。可那天之后他们还没有谈过，也没见过面，他不愿去想也不知道这样合适不合适。斟酌再三后忒修斯发出信息说“我今天要加班到很晚，如果你来了就自己先睡，别等我”。

    该死。这条短信发出去后他自己看了又看，发现比起拒绝更像是一个邀请，一个暗示，以及潜在着某种预示结局的诉求。但他无法撤回信息，只能寄希望于纽特看不到。不，这当然是不可能的，他也并不能说服自己完全希望纽特将他置之不理，有些恼火地摔下手机出去吼自己的团队要求他们加快进度。

    回到家开门时忒修斯在玄关站住了。钥匙旋转前一秒的时候他终于不能再逃避自己的选择，因为他是如此地希望纽特过来。不，即使就算她来了，也很有可能只是出于习惯，出于想要哥哥家的浴缸、舒适床垫、安静房间和配置更好的电脑。她仍有可能若无其事装作什么都没发生，或者更糟，她来了也依然无视自己，因为尴尬而落荒而逃，从此再也不能像以前那样好好地跟哥哥相处……这些猜想几乎逼疯了他，又也许只是因为连续工作十六小时带来的疲惫而已。总之，忒修斯推开自己家的门，玄关处留着一盏暗黄色台灯，他能看到沙发上裹着毯子躺着一个人影，那是纽特。

 

    星期一，接到案子，卷宗。星期二，上一个案子的庭审，持续一天。星期三，继续庭审，然后延期，看卷宗。星期四，卷宗。星期五，第三个案子，更多的卷宗，为了周一出庭加班。忒修斯真的已经很累了，他的肩膀和脊椎酸痛不已，手指上有浓重的烟味，自己闻不到也不知道衬衫的气味如何。抱着纽特放到她房间的床上时，他满脑子都还是第二个案子那糟心的延期。妹妹醒了，手指抓他的纽扣，抓不住，移到他的领带上，这回攥住了。他在分心思考如何利用公共利益特权撤掉那条监控录像时，纽特的手臂用了些力气往下拽。

    忒修斯没及时撑住自己。他被拽得压下去，嘴唇正好覆在了纽特的唇上。卷宗从他停滞的大脑中飞了出去。

    “等了你一晚上了忒修斯……你怎么才回来……”纽特在这个干燥的、轻柔的、看起来不带情欲的吻中抛出一个问题，一个不是认真想得到回答的问题。忒修斯在一个类似哽咽的喘息后扣住她的脖子，把舌头探入她张开得太轻易的唇瓣中。

    然后他们做了。纽特先脱他的衣服，他手忙脚乱地去解妹妹的睡裙。她那条裙子胸前的纽扣怎么这么多？解到腰上时他发誓纽特白了他一眼，坐起来自己向上脱掉了，接着双手放在腰上快速地把内裤往下一褪。这时忒修斯的形象还很尴尬，西裤卡在大腿上，衬衫大敞着而领带松开。他咒骂一声爬到床边去把鞋子裤子袜子一起脱掉，又撅着屁股很不雅地捡起地上的长裤，找到兜从兜里掏出钱包，钱包夹层里拿出避孕套。他爬回床上时纽特已经张开了双腿，他就跪在妹妹腿间，低头给自己戴上那橡胶玩意，竟翻了两次才找到正面。

    忒修斯准备好自己后才去亲纽特，这有些怪怪的，违反了一些通常的顺序，阴茎隔着一层橡胶戳她柔软的小腹，蹭得都是油，感觉很滑稽。纽特跟他吻了短暂的一会儿就推开他的脸，嫌弃地说烟味太重。忒修斯用自己也听不清的语言道歉，匆匆抚摸她的阴蒂，脑中还在想程序法第三条和第七条，但这并不能阻碍他硬到发痛，失去耐心。最后是纽特有些不耐烦地催他快点进来，他用实际行动表达遵命，长驱直入顶到底，她又紧又热的身体终于赶走了脑海中盘旋的，第三个案子的卷宗和第一个案子庭审法官的资料。她真的是太紧了。

 

    这很解压，不得不说。但不够尽兴，对于纽特来说。如果忒修斯昨晚认真了，早上她不会有力气在煮咖啡时挑逗哥哥。所幸他才三十岁，规律健身、作息和适当的禁欲让他休息一晚后状态十足。纽特突然被压住岛台上差点碰翻杯子，他及时扶了起来，只洒出来一点咖啡，都被纽特撩起来的衬衣前襟擦干净了。她的手往后拍打哥哥的大腿，但小腹在岛台边缘被压得很使劲，用不上力。忒修斯吻了吻她裸露的、发红的脖子，手指慢慢抽动着，在吻到凸起的脊椎骨节时，一股湿润涌出来。于是他轻笑一声，一边舔一边问：“喜欢被亲这儿？”

    “嗯啊……还有脖子……”纽特全身泛红，不敢看他，但在这事上却是意外地坦诚。忒修斯的大腿压牢了她，好整以暇地把妹妹从耳廓到脖子到整片肩胛骨都吻了一遍。她的确喜欢被亲靠近脊柱的部位，身体不住轻颤着，能够容纳他三根手指的抽动。忒修斯轻柔地抚摸她的腰腹和臀，他的手掌扣在她臀肉上时，勃起的阴茎也靠在她股缝上，好像等手指一撤出就可以顶进去。纽特更软了，腰肢塌下去，屁股却撅起来，在忒修斯手指抽动间黏腻的水声中低低呻吟。

    但他忍住了，没有在这里进去，觉得差不多时抽出手指，带着她自己的汁水扣住她的手把人拉出厨房。纽特被就近推倒在客厅的长沙发上，看见哥哥顶着裤子前的帐篷在茶几下抽屉中乱翻一气，竟然开始发笑：“你在这儿都放了套？”

    “闭嘴。”忒修斯喘着粗气说。他很快找到了需要的东西，把裤子蹬掉，抬起纽特的一条腿架在肩上压了下来。

 

    入睡前忒修斯觉得还可以来一次，反正纽特房间的床单还在洗衣机里，烘干了也没人记得拿出来，她只能睡在主卧。纽特侧躺着看书，忒修斯伸手过去不由分说地关了台灯，把她背对着自己拉到怀里来。他又开始舔纽特的敏感带时她转过身，双手撑在哥哥的胸肌上，用撒娇的语气说累，忒修斯只能作罢。但她整晚都温顺地蜷缩在忒修斯怀里，头枕着他的手臂，手搭在他的腰上，大腿插在他的两腿之间。这也够了。他以为自己会半夜翻身，但早上醒来还是如此，手臂麻得半天都没法活动。

 

    简单的早午餐后忒修斯开始看卷宗，纽特也打开笔记本开始敲论文，像昨天一样，像以前的任何一个单纯的周末一样。下午两点忒修斯开始揉酸痛不已的脖子和肩膀，纽特见状主动过来，给坐在书桌后的哥哥捏肩，这时候她的手劲总是大得不像一个女孩。忒修斯发出一些不太得体的呻吟声，纽特的手变成抚摸掐了一下他的耳垂。

    一般在下午三点半左右他会开车送纽特回学校，不过有时候稍微晚一点也没什么关系。忒修斯横抱起纽特去卧室，她的穴口已经不肿了，阴蒂稍微一揉就开始涨大，一根手指很舒服并且还能分神去抚摸哥哥的阴茎。纽特仰面躺着分开腿，忒修斯在她的侧面吻她，手扶住她的后脑勺和脖子，被撸得难耐时喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮声。他还是去床头柜里拿套，纽特从背后调皮地摸他，他转过身，她就伏下身扶着阴茎柱身把头含进去。忒修斯感谢她的尝试和努力，但这可能需要一点天分和技巧，而纽特的双唇并不像看起来的那样天赋异禀。他们用最传统的姿势做，然后换了后入，忒修斯一边数她背上的雀斑一边顶进去，数一个数就撞一下，到后面也只能假装念叨数字的节奏能跟得上自己干她的频率。

    纽特的身体又成熟又敏感，忒修斯射一次她能高潮两三次，他真正冲刺时，她已经陷入连续不断地巅峰后的失神和极乐，随便被摆布出什么姿势都不成问题。他从正面发狠地吻她，舌头几乎刺入喉咙，被推打才收敛一些，吮她的舌跟她缠绵纠缠。射精的时候他把唾液喂给她，她也只能吞下去，可以想象以后被握着下巴强迫吞精液的时候也是一样地温顺。高潮后的纽特完全失去了反抗的力气，双腿又是痉挛又是抽搐，紧紧缠着忒修斯的臀，里面还在毫无意义地收缩，夹得他刚射出来、正在疲软的阴茎十分酸爽。

 

    为了节省时间忒修斯去外面的卫生间洗澡，他洗得又快，出来后在沙发上翻卷宗。纽特走来走去收拾自己的东西，他看卷宗的视线变成追随她露出的修长大腿和纤细脚踝。

    但不得不说这真的很解压。忒修斯思如泉涌，把第二个案子的辩论思路捋顺以后又开始看第三个案子的卷宗，直到纽特在门口催他才起身。他一路都遇上绿灯，本来需要四十五分钟的车程三十九分钟就到了，到纽特学校时天还没黑，她开车门跟哥哥道别。

    “你能想象吗忒修斯？”纽特眉飞色舞地说，“这周末我写了五页论文，五页！”

    他笑着，望着妹妹，却说不出话。他笑得像是胸腔里的气球被慢慢吹涨，在有限的空间内只能等待被挤爆的命运。纽特皱着鼻尖露出一个很可爱的表情，推推他的肩膀：“有时候我不明白是不是你在法庭上舌绽莲花多了，在家就说不出什么话来。什么时候让我见识见识你那灵巧的舌头？”

    纽特走了，留下一句挑逗的话，砰地关上车门。她看起来是那么开心，那么年轻和富有活力，好像上礼拜大醉大哭大闹的是另一个次元的纽特。不，这个纽特他也不熟悉，他的纽特不会说这些轻佻的、似是而非的双关语，他的纽特不会在床上要求男人吻她、用力些、深一点，他的纽特是纯洁的处女月神，他不能想象她有一天躺在男人的身下呻吟和尖叫。因为他只要一想，胸口的气球就会阻止他继续呼吸。

    “阿尔忒弥斯。”他的舌头叹息般地在嘴里弹动，发出这个狩猎女神名字复杂的音节。从今以后，她变成了阿尔忒弥斯。而忒修斯还是那个一样的人，无趣的工作，乏味的人生，空虚的生活。他闭上眼睛把脑袋砸在了方向盘上。

 

 

————————————————  
邓布利多：下周我们大家轻松一下，不布置作业了好不好吖？


	3. Chapter 3

3

    这样下去是不对的。他们是兄妹，这不应该，也不正确。忒修斯今年要三十岁了，他比纽特年长得多，假使纽特因为被保护得太好对男女之事没有正确的认识，这是他的错，他应该负责，但不能是以这样的方式负责……他应该有道德观念，绝不应该，不应该是这样……

 

    内疚感在他吻纽特的每一次，进去之前的每一刻，高潮过后的每个不应期袭来。但没有什么用，他还是这么做了。每一次纽特用似是而非的话语邀请忒修斯，他的阴茎就立马背叛理智勃起得像一个青少年。距离纽特那次醉后失态已经过去了接近两个月，每次送走纽特后，忒修斯都愧疚得疯狂想跳伦敦塔了之。可下一个周末她总是会出现，带着一大叠作业、烦躁的情绪和旺盛的性欲，随便瞟哥哥一眼忒修斯就能想到那种事情上去。

 

    于是他们每周都做，至少两次，有时疯起来能在床上折腾一整天。不，不只是床，不管是忒修斯的床还是客房的床，还有沙发和书桌、地毯上、洗衣机上。更别说主卧里的浴缸，淋浴间和洗手台，老天，忒修斯现在不能在公寓里转悠时不想起妹妹的裸体。这一切的一切都是他的错。

 

    有一次他加班回来，在深夜的玄关，迎出来的纽特被压在门上。她自己喝了点啤酒，忒修斯吻到妹妹嘴里的酒味时心里的不安被放大，加上出庭一整天的劳累……总之各种各样的烦躁加在一起，逼得他把纽特抱起来摁在门上，扯开她的内裤穿着衣服就插进去。她已经有点湿了，没插几下就到了一次高潮。忒修斯一边做一边放任复杂的怒火在心头灼烧，他扯紧纽特的发根把她的头拽得后仰，好让自己可以在她脆弱苍白的喉咙上肆意啃咬。他一边咬一边恶狠狠地问妹妹为什么喝酒，想知道她是不是……是不是想起那个最初使她伤心，把她送到自己哥哥床上的那个混球。但不等纽特说话，他就后悔起来，捂住她的嘴疯狂动作。那一次做爱报销了忒修斯的一条羊毛西裤和纽特最喜欢的纯棉睡裙，她的内裤被撕得只剩一点完整的蕾丝，还让她不得不在温暖的春天穿了一个星期的高领衣服。

 

 

    这太……错了。可忒修斯找不到停止的办法。如果纽特叫停，他发誓自己可以马上失忆，截断脑内一切肮脏的想法，再越界一寸就主动去跳伦敦塔。但纽特没有。

 

    她星期五下午没有课，每次自己坐巴士来哥哥家，而忒修斯下班回来时她已经在书桌前自己忙了好几个小时的论文。如果他不加班，他们就共进简单的晚餐，通常是纽特做好的。然后纽特说要洗澡，她用哥哥主卧里的浴室，不关门，或者故意大喊忒修斯我没带毛巾。如果他加班，回来时纽特依然在沙发上裹着毯子看电影等他，洗过的头发带着潮湿和跟他一样的香气。她随意地把脚搭在哥哥的大腿上，没过多久就会不怀好意地磨蹭他的胯下。

 

    这简直是吸毒。自从跟纽特上了床，忒修斯连烟都抽得少了。有一次他刚抽完一根烟过来吻她，被嫌弃味道，连他温柔地探入她下体的手指都被嫌弃。不，纽特不喜欢温柔漫长的前戏和吻，她只想要忒修斯粗暴地进入她，总是刻意把哥哥撩拨到急躁和粗鲁。也许这是他们并非情侣的证明。他们没有约会，没有互诉衷肠，除了在这间公寓里、开始脱衣服后他们做的那些事之外，忒修斯仍然只是她的兄长。回到学校后纽特甚至都不会主动发信息给他。

 

    他不愿意承认，自己好像只是成了纽特发泄学习压力的……工具。在纽特的牢骚中他甚至记住了邓布利多这个有点拗口的教授名字，还有一个更严谨、脾气也更差的教授格林德沃。有一次忒修斯随意地问起这个格林德沃教授教哪一科，纽特气得提裙子翻身就骑在哥哥大腿上，狠狠地咬了他的下唇：“别提他！”她嘟哝道，“都怪他！我除了做邓布利多的论文还要应付他的随堂考试……你能想象吗？他专门挑邓布利多课上拿了高分的学生抽查，你知道我被拎起来写了多少回的板书吗？！”

 

    忒修斯不知道，他也不想知道。为了这样的情况，他在家里每一个有空间和平台的地方都放了避孕套，当然这一点他永远也不可能对纽特承认。他从善如流地解开纽特的胸罩，托起那一对娇小的乳房亲吻。当吻顺着她的腰腹往下时，纽特总是像以前的每一次一样不耐地拉起他，夹紧腿。

 

    “别……别舔那里，忒修斯……”她喘着推哥哥，手上没什么力度，拒绝的话却蛮认真：“我不喜欢……”

 

    她为什么总是如此害羞，难道是那个幸运的瞎了眼的混球没发现纽特有多美？忒修斯从不这样想。他崇拜纽特身上的每一处，从青少年时她被取笑的红发，到满脸颊满鼻子的雀斑，到她苍白纤细的四肢、腰臀和女性的花园。他愿意舔遍吻遍她的全身，如果不能拥有她的心，他至少可以先拥有她身体的每一个奥秘。每次只是简单的亲吻和手指就能让纽特颤栗，但如果他能用舌头——他的确有一条灵巧的舌头——让她疯狂，那画面该会是多么美妙。

 

    有一天早晨忒修斯醒得更早，他在金黄色的晨光下吻身边赤裸的姑娘，随着窗帘缝隙中漏进来的光线，从她的颈项到胸口、小腹到肚脐。然后趁着纽特还没醒，他掰开她的双腿低头吻了她的阴唇，藉昨晚那场性事残留的湿意把舌头刺进去，如愿以偿听到妹妹在快感中逐渐醒来的呻吟声。

 

    “嗯……不要……西奥，别……”她的呻吟渐渐有了成型的句子，但这拒绝的力度已经远不如前。忒修斯亲亲她的大腿内侧，哑着嗓子说了一声嘘，继续用舌头探索她。纽特抓紧了他的头发，但很快又放开了，自暴自弃地喘着。这不喾是鼓励了，忒修斯的舌尖灵巧地在她阴道入口处的上端刺激，一边揉她的阴蒂，时不时舔到她肛门和阴户中间的一小处，又用了点力把舌头伸进去，旋转着舔舐内壁，吮吸她渗出的汁水。

 

    纽特并不抗拒——她明显很喜欢，很容易能分辨得出来。他已经知道了刺激哪处她会得到高潮，但决定慢一些，待快感堆叠成浪潮时，她会喷出甜美的汁液，他想把那些全部喝到并喂给她上面的嘴。他的手托着纽特的臀瓣，指尖陷入她汗津津的皮肉里。纽特的喘息连成了一下下被哽住的呻吟，难耐地扭动着，手指抓挠床单的布料发出窸窣的声音。

 

    “不要——不要——西奥，忒修斯，忒修斯——啊啊啊啊——”

 

    她叫出声了，想要更粗更大的物件插入，来阻止这令她恐慌的陌生高潮。但忒修斯这回不遵循她的指令，他更卖力地吮着，舌尖的动作充分证明这位出庭律师的技术能力——

 

    “忒修斯，忒修斯——！我……我要……啊啊啊我下午还有研讨会，忒修斯！”纽特使劲捶打他的肩膀，臀部绞紧了，肌肉绷成一片，但里面收缩得很剧烈：“忒修斯，忒修斯！啊啊啊……”

 

    他一直舔到纽特的小腿都不受控制地打起了摆子才停下，然后爬上来，把汁水喂给她，不容反抗地。纽特也没有力气反抗，被舔到潮吹实在超过了她对性的理解范围，眼眶里的泪水一侧身就滑到枕巾上。忒修斯笑着亲亲她，笑得很得逞，然后才扶着阴茎进入她已经发软的身子，好心地加快速度解决了这一次。因为没来得及戴套，他全射在纽特的大腿上，又流下来弄脏床单。

 

    “忒修斯！”结束后纽特生气地坐起来打他，这次真的用上了力。他刚刚得到满足，笑着轻松接住她纤细的手腕，握住试图再拉到怀里来：“不喜欢吗？还是太刺激了？下次我……”

 

    “没有下次了！”纽特挣开他的手，吼了一声就往床下爬。精液顺着她的腿往下流到脚踝，纽特皱着眉头发出厌烦的咕哝声。

 

    可下一秒她的腰被一双有力的手箍住，整个人几乎腾空着被拽回来。忒修斯翻身危险地压在她身上，紧紧捏住她的下巴，莫名严肃地低吼道：“你说什么？”

 

    “我说没有下次了！”纽特从来不怕跟哥哥吵架，一边踢打他一边喊，“我讨厌死你了，忒修斯，我说了不要，我下午还……唔！”

 

    他猛地吻住她，像要吻得她把刚说出的话全部吞回去。停下来时两个人都在剧烈喘气，这个吻中没有温存也没有氧气，忒修斯的唇角甚至被咬破了，一点鲜红的血慢慢渗出来，他舔了一下，满是咸腥。

 

    “忒修斯……？”纽特怯怯地说，“我要回学校了……好吗……？”

 

    过于剧烈的性事和吻逼出了她的生理性泪水，现在纽特抬手擦着，然后带着湿痕的手指又颤巍巍抚摸他的胸口。

 

    “我真的……我真的下午有事……你这样我……我会……”她最后也没说清楚会什么，和下次的什么。忒修斯放开了妹妹，从床的那一边下去，背对着她穿衣服。

 

    “你要不要洗一下，我送你回学校。”他涩涩地说。

 

 

    接下来忒修斯度过了糟糕的一周。星期二的案子输了，然后是更多的卷宗，合伙人会议，和更多更多的卷宗、更艰难的案子。周五时同事叫他去喝一杯，他看了看手机，纽特没有信息来。

 

    他灌醉了自己，在酒吧后巷就吐了两次。回到家时忒修斯不抱任何希望，也不记得是纽特来了，还是他自己早上出门前没关玄关的灯。他躺在沙发上睡过去，只扯松了领带，鞋子也没脱。

 

    但第二天早上醒来时他躺在床上，有一点模模糊糊的纽特搀扶他的记忆，还有吐在沙发上的悔恨。他身上是干净的T恤和睡裤，床头放着水，脸也被擦过了。除了身上因为出汗太多而黏腻的感觉和发潮的床单，这一次醉酒竟然感觉意外地好受。忒修斯喝干了水，穿拖鞋走到客厅来，看见纽特坐在飘窗上看一本书。沙发垫子她拆洗过了，现在只能屁股下垫着忒修斯的卷宗（干得好，他想）在窗台上坐着。忒修斯住得够高，外面光线很好。半边身子浴光的纽特像温柔的月亮，翻书时，她修长的手指带来错落的影，在柚木地板上留下蹁跹的痕迹。

 

    忒修斯走过去，轻轻抱住纽特的脑袋，吻了吻她的发丝。这时纽特才像刚发现他一样抬起头来，面无表情地说：“你不该喝那么……”

 

    他吻了她的嘴唇。四片干燥的唇瓣轻轻触在一起，然后不知是谁叹息一声，先张开了，舌头开始互相纠缠。忒修斯的额头抵住纽特的发旋，深深嗅她身上的味道。

 

    “阿尔忒弥斯……”他低低地说。

 

_如果你爱的人是我，我发誓永远不会让你心碎。_

 

 

 

 

————————————

飘窗：我对面有人的，你们能不能注意一点影响。


End file.
